Cyclodextrins are cyclic oligosaccharides of a glucopyranose, formed by the action of certain enzymes such as cyclodextrin glycosyltransferase (CGTase). Three cyclodextrins, α-cyclodextrin, β-cyclodextrin, and γ-cyclodextrin, are commercially available and consist of six, seven and eight α-1,4-linked glucopyranose units, respectively. The three-dimensional molecular configuration of these oligosaccharides is a frustoconical shape, or toroid. The specific coupling of the glucose monomers gives cyclodextrins a rigid, frustoconical molecular structure with a hollow central cavity, or pore, of a specific volume. All cyclodextrins have a relatively hydrophobic central cavity and hydrophilic outer surface. The properties of the commercially available cyclodextrins are shown in Table 1.
TABLE 1Properties of cyclodextrin.CYCLODEXTRIN TYPICAL PROPERTIESCD PROPERTIESα-CDβ-CDγ-CDDegree of polymerization (n=)678Molecular Size (A°)inside diameter5.77.89.5outside diameter13.715.316.9height7.07.07.0Specific Rotation [α]25D+150.5+162.5+177.4Color of iodine complexBlueYellowYellowishBrownSolubility in Distilled water14.501.8523.20(g/100 mL) 25° C.
Cyclodextrins are water soluble, as is seen in Table 1, yet have hydrophobic interiors capable of complexing with molecules having a size that fits at least partially in the toroid interior. Due to this unique structure, cyclodextrin is advantageously employed in applications where certain deleterious compounds are desirably scavenged from a surrounding environment, because the interior of the toroid allows inclusion complexes of the targeted deleterious compounds to form spontaneously.
For example, Wood et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,882,565; 6,218,013; 6,306,936; 6,541,560; 6,709,746; and related publications describe scavenging malodorous and other deleterious compounds from compositions by incorporating cyclodextrin, in embodiments as a functionalized (derivative) version thereof to improve compatibility of cyclodextrin in e.g. a polymer matrix. Wood et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,166,671; 7,385,004; 8,148,466; and related publications describe using cyclodextrin grafted to polymers for scavenging and barrier film applications.
A related use of cyclodextrin is as an inclusion complex thereof for subsequent release of compounds under triggering conditions and/or due to equilibration loss in an open environment. Numerous applications of cyclodextrin complexes with various medicaments, for example, are employed to deliver hydrophobic compounds to the human or animal body in a water soluble form, whereupon the cyclodextrin provides a time-release function for the medicament. The multifunctional characteristics of cyclodextrins have enabled them to be used in almost every drug delivery system, including oral, transdermal, and ocular drug delivery. The commercial viability of cyclodextrin-based oral formulations has been established with the marketing of more than 20 products worldwide. Benefits of employing cyclodextrin complexes include enhanced solubility in biological systems, enhanced bioavailability, improved drug stability, for example by prevention of drug crystallization, reduction of irritation to sensitive delivery tissues by reduction of localized drug concentrations, prevention of incompatibility between drugs and/or additives, masking of odor and taste of drugs, and improved material handling for oil or liquid drugs.
Many compounds other than medicaments are usefully incorporated into cyclodextrin complexes. Daly et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,017,849 and 6,313,068 teach that 1-methylcyclopropene, effective as an olefinic inhibitor for fresh produce, is complexed with α-cyclodextrin for release in the presence of atmospheric moisture, thus triggering its release in the presence of the respiring plants to provide the benefit of the olefinic inhibition to the plant and retard the ripening thereof. Baler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,603,524 and Wood et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,414,989 and related publications teach that 1-methylcyclopropene complexed with α-cyclodextrin is advantageously blended into polymer networks. Etherton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,019,073 teaches that fragrance compounds, antimicrobial compounds, dye compounds, and the like are advantageously complexed with cyclodextrin grafted onto polymers for controlled release, or in some cases delivery of the compounds into otherwise incompatible environments.
Given the utility of cyclodextrin for both capturing compounds from a surrounding environment and for release of compounds into a selected environment, it is desirable to deliver cyclodextrin or a complex thereof using convenient methods that are easily accessible by the user. Such delivery methods are desirably reproducible and accurate in terms of amount of cyclodextrin or cyclodextrin inclusion complex delivered. It is advantageous to provide cyclodextrin or a cyclodextrin inclusion complex using an on-demand method, such that inventories of materials are minimized.